Bowle
by Pinguin3
Summary: Ein Kuss und Harry verschwindet mit Ginny von der Siegesfeier. Folgt mir auf die Feier und erlebt Hermine, die es satt hat, immer die langweilige Aufpasserin zu sein. Und erlebt Ron, der das Gefühl hat, auf einen Sack Flöhe aufzupassen. Teaser auf YouTube unter MyPinguin3 online!


_Anmerkung: Ich war in letzter Zeit nicht gut drauf und daher habe ich diese Geschichte geschrieben. Weil sie einfach zu schreiben war und Spaß machte. Auch wenn ich mich normalerweise von Kitsch und Teenager-Geschichten schreiberisch fern halte...diesmal nicht. Ihr seid gewarnt!_

**Bowle**

Ron starrte immer noch auf die geschlossene Portraitöffnung. Harry und Ginny…Harry und Ginny? HARRY und Ginny?

"Wurde aber auch langsam Zeit!" Fassungslos drehte er sich zu Hermine um. Was sollte das nun wieder heißen? „Du..du wusstest davon?" Hermine rollte grinsend die Augen. „komm' schon! Das war doch offensichtlich!"

Ja, scheinbar für Hermine, aber Dean und Romilda und Neville waren genauso erstaunt gewesen. Obwohl, wenn er genau nachdacht, hatte auch Neville nur ein wissendes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht gehabt. War er wirklich so blind? Er hatte doch schließlich in den letzten Wochen die ganze Zeit mit Harry und Ginny verbracht. Ron war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die zwei nie alleine gewesen waren.

Seine Augen verengten sich. Wieso wusste Hermine davon? Hatte sie Geheimnisse mit Harry? Was wusste er sonst noch nicht?

„Wie lange geht das denn schon?" Hermine sah seinen Gesichtsausdruck und verschränkte automatisch die Arme vor der Brust. „Seit ungefähr Weihnachten. Da hat Harry diesen Dackelblick bekommen, wenn Ginny in der Nähe ist. Das war nun wirklich nicht unauffällig." Dann verengte sie ihre Augen. „Allerdings warst du zu dem Zeitpunkt abgelenkt, wenn ich mich recht entsinne!" Damit drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und schritt mit wehenden Haaren von dannen.

Hermine wusste, wie man einen Abgang hinlegte – das musste er ihr lassen. Der Tag hatte doch eigentlich wunderbar begonnen. Nun gut, begonnen hatte er wie immer vor einem Spiel: mit Übelkeit und Panikattacken. Aber dann hatte er unglaublich gut gespielt. An ihm war kein Quaffel vorbei gekommen. Und Ginny hatte den Snitch gefangen. Sie hatten das Spiel gewonnen und das Wunder war passiert: sie hatten auch den Hauspokal gewonnen! Er hatte Grund glücklich zu sein und auf den Putz zu hauen. Und wenn Hermine motzen wollte, war das ihre Sache! Er würde sich feiern lassen.

„Hey Ron – super Spiel!! Wie du den Quaffel...." Und schon war er Mitten drin in einer Diskussion um das Spiel. Trotzdem behielt er Hermine aus den Augenwinkeln im Blick. Sie unterhielt sich mit Parvati.

Hermine unterhielt sich mit Parvati über Harry und Ginny. Eigentlich hörte Hermine nur Parvati mit halbem Ohr zu, wie diese sich zum fünften Mal darüber ausließ, dass es doch recht überraschend kam. Lavander trat zu ihnen. Nach ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zu schließen war Hermine ein eitriger Pickel auf ihrer süßen Stupsnase. Oha, da kam schon das falsche süße Lächeln. „Ach, Hermine – ich finde es immer wieder interessant, wie du den natürlichen Muggel-Look durchziehst – selbst auf einer Party." Hermine spürte wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden. Sie kam sich vor als wäre sie auf einer Cocktailparty in Jeans und Turnschuhen erschienen. So kühl wie möglich antwortete Hermine „Ich hol mich dann mal was zu trinken." Lavander hatte eine wirklich fiese Ader.

Ron sah Hermine sich mit rotem Kopf von Lavander abwenden und zum Buffet laufen. Er machte gerade einen Schritt Richtung Essenstisch, als eine Hand ihn am Arm packte. „Hör' mal Ron!" Seamus stand vor ihm und lehnte sich verschwörerisch zu ihm. „Pass' auf das Hermine nichts von der Bowle abbekommt." Ron zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Und was hindert mich daran McGonagall Bescheid zu geben? Ich bin schließlich auch Vertrauensschüler!" Seamus grinste ihn nur unverschämt an. „Ja, klar! Als wenn du die Party sprengen würdest!" Damit drehte Seamus sich schon wieder zu Dean um.

Natürlich würde er Seamus nicht verpetzen. Trotzdem ärgerte es ihn. Er sah Hermine an der Bowle stehen. Oho, Seamus hatte Recht. Wenn sie mitbekam, dass Seamus die Bowle ‚verbessert' hatte, wäre die Party zu Ende. Mit ein paar Schritten stand er neben ihr. „Hermine!" Verdutzt sah sie auf. „Oh, Ron, möchtest du auch Bowle?" Hastig griff er nach ihrem Arm. „Nö, die schmeckt scheußlich!" Hermine sah ihn misstrauisch an, dann schaute sie sich um. Um sie herum standen viele Mitschüler, alle mit der Bowle in der Hand und allen schien es zu schmecken. „Äh, scheußlich weil Johannisbeeren drin sind! Die hasst du doch!" Misstrauisch verengten sich ihre Augen und sie sah ihn kritisch an.

„Was ist in der Bowle? Alkohol? Irgendein Trank?" Verdammt, das war's! Warum hatte Seamus ihm auch diese Aufgabe zugedacht? Konnte er sich nicht selber darum kümmern? „Alkohol." Sie hatte sich zu ihm gedreht und sah ihn nun erwartungsvoll an. „Und, was hat Seamus dir aufgetragen? Sollst du mich abhalten zu McGonagall zu laufen?" Woher wusste sie dass es Seamus war? Sie sah seinen Gesichtsausdruck. „Oh, bitte, Ron. Wer sollte es sonst sein? Alkohol – dann ist es Seamus. Ein Trank – dann wäre es Oliver Norton." Ja, da hatte sie allerdings recht. Lavanders Lachen drang zu ihnen.

Hermine sah auf und sah wie die Blondine ihre Haare über die Schulter warf und McLaggen dabei Kuhaugen machte. Verdammt, diese dämliche Ziege! Hermine sah auf ihre weiße Bluse und ihre Jeans.

Entschlossen griff sie zur Kelle und füllte ein Glas randvoll. „Ich kann auch Spaß haben!" zischte sie dabei durch die Zähne. Sie füllte ein zweites Glas voll, drehte sich zu Ron und hielt es ihm hin. Ihre Augen hatten ein merkwürdiges Glitzern. „Seamus soll darauf achten, dass die unteren Jahrgänge nichts davon ab bekommen." Damit leerte sie das Glas in einem Zug und füllte sich das Glas gleich nach.

Ron starrte sie entsetzt an. Musste das Mädchen immer alles Ganz oder Gar nicht machen? Kopfschüttelnd griff er nach ihrem Arm und zog sie zu dem Sofa das am weitesten von der Bowle entfernt stand. Bei dem Sofa standen bereits einige Mitschüler. Als Ron auftauchte begannen sie ihn sofort in ein Gespräch über das Spiel zu ziehen.

Hermine beobachtete Ron. Er genoss die Aufmerksamkeit der Menge. Er liebte es im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und drehte richtig auf. Er strahlte und alberte herum. Aber was machte sie eigentlich hier? Sie würde lieber auf ihr Zimmer gehen und ein Buch lesen. Oh, Moment, sie wollte ja heute „Spaß" haben. Aber den würde sie nicht haben, wenn sie den ganzen Abend Ron anhimmelte. Die ganze Zeit hatte er seine Hand nicht von ihrem Arm genommen. Er dachte doch nicht wirklich, sie würde jetzt noch zu McGonagall gehen?

Sie trank auch das zweite Glas in einem Zug. Wieso dachten immer alle, sie würde keinen Spaß verstehen? Nur weil sie sich nicht jedem Idioten an den Hals warf? Weil sie Sinn in den Regeln sah? Hatte sie nicht genug Regeln im Laufe der Zeit gebrochen? Aber das waren immer Ron und Harry gewesen. Sie war doch nur schmückendes Beiwerk. Schmückend? Ja, klar!

Sie starrte auf Lavander, die nun an McLaggens Arm hing und ihn immer noch mit Kuhaugen anklotzte. Ob sie ihn auch nur ausgesucht hatte, weil sie wusste, dass es Ron am meisten annerven würde? Aber den schien das nicht zu interessieren.

Vielleicht hätte sie jemand nettes zu Slughorns Party einladen sollen – nicht McLaggen. Jemand mit dem sie sich verstanden hätte. Hatte sie nicht selber Ginny den Rat gegeben ihr Leben weiter zu leben? Einfach ein paar andere Jungs kennen zu lernen, damit sie lockerer würde? Und wo war Ginny nun? Bei ihrem dritten Freund und vor allem in Harrys Armen. Und sie selber? Sie war ein Jahr älter und kein Freund in Sicht.

Frustriert sah sie auf den leeren Becher in ihrer Hand. Sie holte sich wohl besser noch was zu trinken. Es war schlimm genug wie eine Schaufensterpuppe daneben zu stehen, aber ohne was in ihren Händen zu haben, wurde sie ganz zappelig. Sie machte sich von Ron los und lief wieder zum Getränketisch. Als sie sich gerade den Becher nachfüllte, stand plötzlich Seamus neben ihr.

„Hermine, wer hätte das gedacht?" Was meinte der Idiot? Sie sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. Er lehnte sich näher und begann mit einer ihrer Haarsträhnen zu spielen. Meinte er, sein Grinsen sei irgendwie anziehend? Gott, waren alle Jungs Trolle? Versuchte Seamus zu flirten? Oh, GOTT!!! Seamus versuchte tatsächlich mit ihr zu flirten. Mit IHR!

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass dir die Bowle so gut schmecken würde." Oha, das meinte er. Was sollte sie nur machen? Was machte Lavander immer? Ach ja, das dümmliche Grinsen – sollte wohl sexy aussehen. Gut, das konnte sie sicher auch. Sie begann zu grinsen, flüsternd antwortete sie ihm „Es gibt einiges, was du dir über mich nicht denken kannst…"

Was war denn das für ein Satz? So ein Satzkonstrukt würde sie normalerweise nicht einmal denken, geschweige denn aussprechen! Was soll's! Seamus schien sich nichts dabei zu denken und grinste noch breiter. Er war eigentlich ganz niedlich. Er hatte Grübchen. Und er war nett! Und nicht halb so aufgeblasen wie McLaggen.

„Hier bist du!" Wo kam Ron plötzlich her? Seamus trat einen Schritt zurück und ließ ihre Haare los als hätten sie sich in Schlangen verwandelt. Nervös sah er über Hermines Schulter, wo Ron stand.

„Seamus, Dean sucht dich!" Der Tonfall war eindeutig und Seamus trat den Rückzug an. Langsam drehte Hermine sich zu Ron. Sie sah gerade noch den mörderischen Blick, den Ron Seamus hinterher warf. Automatisch verschränkte sie ihre Arme vor der Brust. Sie brodelte. Was bildete er sich eigentlich ein? Sie war nicht seine Schwester! Sie konnte auf sich selber aufpassen! Er war so ein Chauvinist!

„Ich habe mich mit Seamus unterhalten!" Wütend blitzte Ron sie an. „Unterhalten?" Er hatte sie von seinem Platz aus beobachtet. Und war schon auf dem Weg zu ihr um sie von der Bowle abzubringen. Sie würde morgen einen fürchterlichen Kater haben, wenn sie nicht langsamer machte. Da war Finnigan aufgetaucht. Der Typ war nicht sonderlich einfallsreich und sie fiel darauf rein. Vielleicht mochte sie ja Trolle wie McLaggen und Finnigan, die unter Verführung die Holzhammer-Methode verstanden?

„Du bist betrunken!" Oha, scheinbar nicht zu betrunken für DEN Blick. Aber Ron würde nicht klein beigeben. Nicht dieses Mal. Er würde sie nicht einfach machen lassen. „Glaub' mir, morgen hättest du es bereut!"

Er war wirklich dreist! Stand da, als würden sie sich darüber unterhalten, dass sie zu viel Schokolade hatte essen wollen. Sie zischte durch ihre Zähne „So wie du es bereut hast?" Er hatte sofort verstanden. Sie sah es an den roten Ohren und seinem blitzenden Blick. „Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass du auf Finnigan stehst?" Er nahm die gleiche Haltung wie sie an. „Nein! Aber vielleicht möchte ich mich auch mal amüsieren?" Er schnaubte. „Hast du dich nicht genug mit McLaggen amüsiert?" Sie knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Scheinbar nicht!". Auch Ron biss die Zähne zusammen. Seine Hände hatte er mittlerweile neben seinem Körper zu Fäusten geballt. Langsam öffnete er die Fäuste, holte tief Luft. Plötzlich packte er sie am Arm. „Gut, dann amüsierst du dich heute mit mir!" Damit zerrte er sie hinter sich her.

Hermines Herz blieb fast stehen. Meinte er, was sie dachte, dass er meinte? Er wollte doch nicht mit ihr…Abrupt blieb er stehen, so das sie in ihn hinein lief. „Ron, was..?" Er schaute viel sagend auf die Paare um sie herum. "Tanzen!"

Tanzen? Oh, das würde sie genießen. Er hasste tanzen! Sie konnte es sich nicht verkneifen ihm das unter die Nase zu reiben. „Ich dachte, du tanzt nicht?" Er grinste sie ironisch an und schleuderte ihr dann ihren eigenen Satz entgegen. „Es gibt einiges, was du dir über mich nicht denken kannst…"

Heiß schoss ihr das Blut in die Wangen.

Sie begann sich zu bewegen und ließ dabei ihre Haare über ihr Gesicht fallen. Befriedigt sah sie wie sehr Ron an der Tanzerei knabberte. Nach einiger Zeit entspannte er sich. Es begann sogar richtig Spaß zu machen. Wie immer war ihre Wut binnen kurzem verraucht. Und sie musste zugeben, dass sie sich wirklich amüsierte.

Dann wechselte die Musik zu einem langsamen Stück. Jemand dämmte hilfreich das Licht herunter. Sie wollte sich gerade umwenden, um von der ‚Tanzfläche' zu gehen, da zog Ron sie an sich. Er hatte eine Hand auf ihrem Schulterblatt liegen und die andere hielt ihre eigene Hand an seine Brust gedrückt. Oh, wow, das war …unglaublich.

Ron wunderte sich. Er hatte mit Gegenwehr gerechnet. Es war deutlich gewesen, dass sie aufhören hatte wollen. Sie musste wirklich angetrunken sein. Er wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was sie alles mit Seamus angestellt hätte. In Zukunft musste er wirklich darauf achten, dass sie keinen Alkohol bekam. Da spürte er, wie ihre Hand an seiner Schulter entlang wanderte und sich dann um seinen Nacken legte. Sein Herz raste und sein Mund wurde trocken. Gut, wenn sie damit anfing…Er lies ihre Hand los und legte seine Hand auf ihren Rücken. Atemlos spürte er, wie sie sich an ihn schmiegte. Ihr Kopf lag an seiner Brust. Sie konnte sicher sein Herz hören. Vielleicht konnte er ihr eine Geschichte über ein ererbtes Herzleiden erzählen? Dann begann sie mit dem Daumen an seinem Nacken entlang zu streichen und sein Denken setzte aus.

Hermine strich mit ihrem Daumen an seinem Nacken entlang. Sie konnte es selbst kaum glauben. In ihrem Kopf schwirrten Gedanken und Gefühle durcheinander wie in einem Bienestock. In ihrem Bauch flatterten Schmetterlinge und Ameisen kribbelten auf ihrer Haut, wo sie Rons Hände spüren konnte. Ein Entomologe hätte seine Freude mit ihr! Sie wusste, dass der Alkohol eine Rolle spielte, aber das war ihr gerade ganz egal. Als er begann mit seiner Hand ihre Wirbelsäule entlang zu streichen verstummte ihr Kopf vollkommen. Ron zog sie noch dichter an sich und dann spürte sie, wie er seinen Kopf auf ihren lehnte. Sie war im Himmel angekommen!

Aus weiter Ferne hörte sie, wie die Musik wechselte. Ein schneller Rhythmus drang zu ihr. Nein, das war zu früh! Sie hatte noch nicht genug! Aber schon spürte sie, wie er sich von ihr löste.

Ron wollte sie nicht wieder los lassen, aber sie konnten auch schlecht eng umschlungen in der Mitte des Aufenthaltsraumes stehen bleiben. Er hob den Kopf und sah direkt in Harrys grinsendes Gesicht. Verlegen löste er sich von Hermine. „Harry ist wieder da!" Er sah auf Hermine herab. Sie hatte einen verträumten – VERTRÄUMTEN? – Gesichtsausdruck. Aus glasigen Augen sah sie ihn an. „Was?" – „Harry – er ist wieder da." Ron zeigte mit seinem Kinn in die Richtung. Hermine drehte sich um. Ja, da war Harry. Er grinste über das ganze Gesicht. Und Ginny klemmte unter seinem Arm und sah zufrieden aus, wie die Katze, die den Sahnetopf ausgeschleckt hatte. Ein weiterer Blick auf Ron sagte ihr allerdings, dass dieser wieder im Großen-Bruder-Modus war. Darauf hatte sie nun gar keine Lust. „Ich geh' mir was zu trinken holen. Für dich auch was?" Er war schon auf Harry zugegangen. „Hm!"

Hermine verdrehte hinter seinem Rücken ihre Augen. So schnell kam man wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen. Am Getränketisch stieß sie auf Ginny. „Du magst Harry also nicht zur Seite stehen während der erste deiner Brüder die große ‚Falls-du-ihr-je-das-Herz-brichst-breche-ich-dir-auch-was-Rede hält?" Ginny grinste über das ganze Gesicht. „Ich denke, das hat Harry verdient!" Da hatte sie irgendwie auch Recht.

Ginny schenkte zwei Gläser Bowle ein. „Gibst du mir auch zwei...oh, und sei vorsichtig Seamus hat was Hochprozentiges reingekippt." Ginny sah sie prüfend von an. „Oh, komm' schon Ginny – du nicht auch noch! Ich bin nicht die große Spaßbremse, wie alle denken." Ginny begann unverschämt zu grinsen. „Nein, du hast nur versucht Harry und Ron an Weihnachten davon abzuhalten den Eierpunsch zu probieren, weil sie noch zu jung waren." Hermine spürte ihre Wangen heiß werden. „Das war vor 3 Jahren." Ginny klopfte ihre beruhigend auf die Schulter. „Hey, wir lieben dich trotzdem! Außerdem, wenn du uns nicht im Zaum halten würdest, würde das Chaos ausbrechen."

Ginny sah sie noch einmal prüfend an. „Sag' mal Hermine, hast du schon viel von der Bowle getrunken?" Hermines Wangen wurden noch heißer. „Äh, ein oder zwei Gläser...Und? Glücklich?" Sie wollte schnell das Thema wechseln. Ginny bekam sofort dieses Glänzen in die Augen. Unbewusst sah sie zu Harry hinüber. „Oh, ja! Glücklich ist noch eine Untertreibung!" Hermines Blick folgte Ginnys. Harry stand bei Ron und sah sehnsüchtig zu Ginny. Wahrscheinlich hoffte er, sie würde ihn vor Ron retten. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Rotschopf. Hmm, scheinbar hatte dieser seine Großer-Bruder-Rede schon beendet.

Ginny hatte sich ihr wieder zugewandt und schaute sie nun viel sagend an. „Und was war das mit Ron?" Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts – wie immer!" Zweifelnd zog Ginny die Augen zusammen. „Das sah aber nicht nach nichts aus!" Hermine nahm sich zwei Gläser. „Lass' uns rüber gehen und du wirst ja sehen, dass es nichts war."

Ron hatte Harrys Grinsen gar nicht gefallen. Seit er Harry und Ginny hatte verschwinden sehen, nagte in ihm ein bitteres Gefühl. Was, wenn Ginny nur eine Art Lavander für Harry war? Eine, mit der man Sachen ausprobierte. Schließlich hatte sie ja schon einige Freunde hinter sich gebracht. Aber Ron hatte in all den Jahren gesehen, dass Ginny immer dieses Glitzern in den Augen hatte wenn Harry in der Nähe war. Hier stand ihr Herz auf dem Spiel. Und so sehr er Harry auch mochte, sie war seine kleine Schwester und es war seine Aufgabe sie zu beschützen!

Harrys Grinsen war verschwunden als er näher getreten war. Er hatte angefangen nervös an seiner Brille zu fummeln. „Hör' mal Ron...Ich...ich habe mir das mit Ginny lange überlegt. Ich weiß, dass sah vorhin nicht so aus. Ich mag sie wirklich und…Ron, sag' doch was!" Ron hatte sich die Nase gerieben. Was sollte er denn sagen? „Mach' keinen Blödsinn! Und tu ihr nicht weh!" Ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck war über Harrys Gesicht gezogen. „Wenn ich es verhindern kann." Danach war ein unbehagliches Schweigen ausgebrochen. „Hey, Ginny hat mir von deinem Spiel erzählt..."

Die zwei hatten wirklich über das Spiel gesprochen? Vielleicht war es ja doch nicht so anders als bisher? Ron grinste und er begann ausführlich von dem Spiel zu berichten.

Da kamen die Mädchen und Harry legte Ginny den Arm um die Hüfte. Ron runzelte die Stirn. Wenn die zwei jetzt anfingen...nein, sie grinsten nur drollig. Harry unterhielt sich weiter ganz normal mit ihm, unterbrochen von Ginnys Kommentaren. Dann sah er aus den Augenwinkeln wie Hermine jemandem enthusiastisch zuwinkte. Was denn nun schon wieder?

Hermine hatte neben Ron gestanden und zum x-ten Mal an diesem Abend einen Bericht des Spiels gehört, das sie zu allem Überfluss auch noch live gesehen hatte. Sie langweilte sich. Und sie war frustriert. Sie sah Harry und Ginny vor sich, die praktisch vor Glück platzten. Und sie? Pathetisch! Als sie noch bemerkte, wie Harry leicht über Ginnys Arm streichelte, war es genug. Sie würde sich hier nicht weiter quälen. Sie trank ihr Glas aus. Oh, da war ja Neville! Mit dem konnte man sicher über etwas anderes reden. Sie winkte ihm zu und lief dann zu ihm rüber.

„Hey, Neville. Cooles Lied!" Neville sah sie erstaunt an. "Äh, ja, ganz o.k." Sie lächelte ihn charmant an. Er sah sie verwirrt an. Wie war das noch mal? Was machte Lavander immer nach dem Grinsen? Oh, sie begann die Typen anzufassen. Hermine legte ihre Hand auf Nevilles Oberarm. Sein Blick wanderte von ihrem Gesicht zu ihrer Hand und wieder zurück. Er sah leicht panisch aus. Oho, nicht gut! Vielleicht sollte sie über etwas reden, bei dem er sich auskannte? „Was ich dich noch Fragen wollte. Diese Umbillicus Tantoflora, die wir diese Woche durchgenommen haben – ich habe nicht ganz mitbekommen, was für Nebenwirkungen ihr Saft haben kann." Neville entspannte sich sichtlich. „Oh, ja, da gibt es einige..."

Aber weiter kam er nicht. „Longbottom, musst du nicht irgendwelche Pflanzen gießen?" Ron stand plötzlich neben ihr. Er hätte auch dorthin appariert sein können, wenn das in Hogwarts möglich wäre, so wenig hatte sie mitbekommen, dass er näher gekommen war. Neville machte sich hastig von Hermine los. Was war bloß mit den Jungs los? Sollten Gryffindors nicht mutig sein? Alle verschwanden sofort wenn Ron auch nur die leiseste Andeutung machte.

„Was, zum Henker soll das Ron? Das war nun das zweite Mal heute, dass du eine Unterhaltung von mir unterbrochen hast! Machst du so einen Aufstand auch, wenn ich mit Harry spreche? Oder darf ich das noch?" Ron zog die Stirn kraus. „Musst du seit neuestem beim Reden Körperkontakt herstellen?" Sie zog einen Schmollmund. Moment Mal? Einen Schmollmund? Hermine? Hatte sie noch mehr Bowle getrunken? Gott, sah das niedlich aus. „Mir war langweilig! Du redest nur über Quidditch oder meckerst alle an, mit denen ich über etwas anderes reden möchte."

Dann breitete sich ein diabolisches Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Sag' mal Ron, was meinst du würde ich nun machen, wenn du Seamus und mich nicht unterbrochen hättest?" Er sah sie ungläubig an. Unschöne Bilder sprangen ihn an. „Was solltest du denn machen? Ihr habt euch doch nur ‚unterhalten'?" Sie hängte sich an seinen Arm und blinzelte ihn von unten an. Ihre Augen sahen groß und glänzend und unschuldig aus. Gebannt starrte er sie an. „Würdest du es für möglich halten, dass ich jetzt in einer der dunkleren Ecken mit Seamus rumknutschen würde?" Sie hatte ihn mal wieder ignoriert. Aber...Das hatte sie jetzt nicht gesagt! Er versuchte sich von ihr los zu machen, aber sie hing mit einem mörderischen Griff an seinem Arm. „Was ist das denn für eine Frage?" Sie sah ihn streng an. „Antworte einfach, Ronald!"

Er schloss die Augen und hoffte, wenn er sie wieder öffnete würde die normale Hermine vor ihm stehen. Nein, kein Glück – sie wartete immer noch auf eine Antwort. „Wenn er weiß, was gut für ihn ist, hätte er es nicht mal versucht!" Er biss die Zähne zusammen.

Ein Schlag traf ihn an der Schulter. „Vielleicht hätte ich ihn nicht verhext! Vielleicht hätte ich es ja sogar darauf angelegt?" Ron konnte sie nur mit offenem Mund anstarren. So hatte er das nicht gemeint, aber auch gut. Was war denn heute mit ihr los? Das konnte doch nicht das bisschen Bowle sein!

Hermines Gesicht hatte nun einen entschlossenen Ausdruck angenommen. Wenn sie so aussah, ließ sie nicht mit sich diskutieren. Aber er würde nicht zulassen, dass sie mit Finnegan loszog!

„Du schuldest mir also einmal Knutschen!" Sein Kopf war leer. Einsame Wüste und ein vertrockneter Busch der vom Wind durchgeweht wurde. Gähnend leer. Er hatte sie nicht richtig verstanden. Das KONNTE nicht sein. Ron blinkte mit den Augen, öffnete und schloss den Mund mehrmals, schüttelte dann seinen Kopf. Er sollte etwas sagen. Irgendetwas. „Ich..WAS???" Sie schaute ihn ernsthaft an. „Naja, du hast gesagt, ich könnte genauso gut mit dir Spaß haben, wie mit Seamus. Und wenn ich jetzt mit Seamus knutschen würde, dann schuldest du mir diesen Spaß!"

Triumphierend sah sie Ron an. An dieser Logik musste er erst einmal eine Lücke finden. Ron schüttelte den Kopf – diesmal energischer. Er hatte seinen Wortschatz wieder gefunden. „Du bist vollkommen betrunken! Hörst du dir eigentlich selber zu, Hermine? Du redest vollkommenen Blödsinn!"

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Das ist so was von gemein! Du lässt mich nicht mit Seamus alleine und selber willst du auch nicht! Du hast jeden verdammten Besenschrank mit Lavlav ausgetestet, Harry war heute den ganzen Tag am See mit Ginny und Ginny hat ihren dritten Freund und sie ist ein Jahr JÜNGER! Und ich? Ich kann gerade Mal zwei brüderliche Küsse von Viktor und einen Versuch mich mit einer Zunge zu ersticken vorweisen!" Sie schüttelte sich. Dann nuschelte sie „Gott, die Sachen mit McLaggen hätte ich gerne verdrängt!"

Zwei brüderliche Küsse? ZWEI? Ron drehte sich der Magen um. „Zwei?" quiekte er. Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was dachtest du denn? Ich war 14! Und wenn du dich genau erinnerst bin ich die meiste Zeit entweder mit dir oder Harry zusammen – wann sollte ich denn meine allumfassenden Erfahrungen sammeln?" Ihre Stimme war nun sarkastisch.

Sah Ron wirklich grünlich aus? War außer Alkohol doch noch was anderes in der Bowle gewesen? Sie sah sich um – nein, die anderen sahen normal aus. Egal! „Können wir bitte wieder zum Thema kommen? Was ist nun Ron, zahlst du deine Schulden oder suche ich Seamus?" Sie bekam keine Antwort. Er sah sie immer noch so merkwürdig an. „Man sollte doch meinen, dass ein männlicher hormongesteuerter Teenager bei der Aussicht auf eine Knutscherei ohne Nebenwirkungen sofort begeistert zustimmen würde. So abstoßend kann doch die Aussicht nicht sein? Wir kennen uns schließlich seit Jahren und haben uns schon in den peinlichsten Augenblicken gesehen." Sie plapperte. Sie, Hermine Jane Granger PLAPPERTE! Sie plapperte nie! Dann fiel ihr etwas ein: was, wenn er sie abstoßend fand? Unsicher sah sie ihn an.

Er öffnete den Mund und ….schloss ihn wieder. Na gut, dann eben nicht. Sie würde nicht den Rest ihres Lebens auf ihn warten. Sie würde den Rest ihres Lebens Spaß haben! Und der Rest ihres Lebens begann genau jetzt. Sie ließ Ron los und drehte sich suchend um.

Bevor sie einen Schritt machen konnte, hielt er sie am Arm zurück. „Wo willst du hin?" Oha, er konnte scheinbar doch noch reden. Er klang fast verzweifelt. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm. „Seamus suchen!"

Er zog sie zurück. „Nein! Wann zum Henker hast du deine tiefe Zuneigung zu Finnegan entdeckt?"

Ron stellte erstaunt fest, dass die Frage ein kluger Schachzug war. Sie begann wieder zu plappern, was ihm Zeit verschaffte sich etwas einfallen zu lassen. Er musste versuchen sie nüchtern zu bekommen. Wenn er bloß jemanden zur Hilfe hätte.

Sein Blick glitt über die Menge und blieb bei Harry hängen. Der teilte sich mit Ginny einen der Sessel. Er hatte beide Arme um Ginny gelegt und ihre Beine auf dem Schoss. Die zwei nahmen offensichtlich nicht viel von ihrer Umgebung wahr während sie sich unterhielten. Unterhielten? Wow, die zwei waren wirklich niedlich!

Arg! Er musste sich was einfallen lassen und zwar bald! Irgendwann würde Hermine aufhören zu plappern und dann musste er eine Lösung parat haben. Aber noch redete sie.

„…in Harry verknallt, aber dann…" Sein Kopf schoss zu ihr herum. „Was?" Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Hörst du eigentlich nie zu? Im ersten Jahr war ich ein bisschen in Harry verknallt. Aber dann habe ich ihn besser kennen gelernt und naja, das war dann irgendwie weg. Dann fand ich Leon Crawley niedlich." Er schaute verwirrt. „Leon – wer?" Ron hatte den Namen noch nie gehört. Hatte sie eben nicht noch selber gesagt, dass sie meist mit ihm oder Harry zusammen war? Woher kannte sie dann diesen Leon-Typen, von dem er noch nie etwas gehört hatte?

„Leon Crawley! Ravenclaw, 5 Jahre älter als wir. Braune Haar, blaue Augen, knackiger Hintern – beste ZACK-Resultate aller Zeiten!" Hermine begann an sich selber zu Zweifeln. Hatte sie gerade sein Aussehen vor seiner Intelligenz genannt? War sie wirklich so oberflächlich? Um davon abzulenken redete sie weiter. „Naja, das mit Leon hatte sich auch bald erledigt. Er war dann ja auch fertig mit der Schule. Und dann…." Hermine schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Ihr Gesicht hatte sicher die Farbe einer Tomate.

Ron sah sie misstrauisch an. Hatte sie Bedenken in seiner Gegenwart Viktor zu nennen? „Dann kam Viktor." Sagte er deshalb gelangweilt. Ihre Augen wurden noch größer, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf. Warum wollte sie es ihm nicht sagen? „Finnegan?" Sie schüttelte noch wilder mit dem Kopf. Hatte aber die Hand immer noch nicht von ihrem Mund genommen. Sie verhielt sich heute aber auch wirklich seltsam! Noch ein Grund mehr sie auszunüchtern!

Wenn doch nur Fred und George die Schule nicht geschmissen hätten, die hätten sicher eine Lösung. Das Bild von einem der Zwillinge mit Hermine in den Armen in einer dunklen Ecke erschien ungewollt vor seinem inneren Auge. Nein, die Zwillinge wären sicher keine Hilfe! Da kam ihm ein anderer Gedanke.

„Einer meiner Brüder?" Ups, es hatte nicht wie ein Vorwurf klingen sollen. Er wusste dass es stimmte! Sie wurde noch roter und ihr Blick war panisch. Sie schüttelte hektisch ihre Locken. Endlich nahm sie die Hand vom Mund. „Niemals!"

Seine Gedanken kreisten hektisch um die große Auswahl seiner Brüder. Bill? – Nein, die zwei hatten sich ja kaum gesehen. Charly? – Für ihn galt das gleiche. Percy? – Das würde passen! Aber der Gedanke war einfach abartig! Fred oder George? – Zu wild! Aber was wusste er schon? Er hatte ja noch nicht einmal etwas von diesem Leon Sowieso gewusst. Er musste hier raus. Frische Luft wäre jetzt….

Das war es! Er musste sie an die frische Luft bringen! „Lass` uns hier verschwinden! Wir suchen uns eine ruhige Ecke im Schloss und reden da weiter!" Sie sah ihn entschlossen an. „Von mir aus kannst du reden – ich treibe meine Schulden bei dir ein!" Ron hatte kaum zugehört und sah sich hektisch um. „Gut, sag' Harry Bescheid, dass ich seinen Umhang leihe. Ich hole ihn – bin gleich wieder da." Er war schon einige Schritte gegangen als er wieder umdrehte. „Und Hermine! Kein Flirten mit irgendwelchen Typen! Ich bin gleich wieder da!" Sie rollte als Antwort nur mit den Augen

Oh, das mit dem Augenrollen sollte sie lassen. Sie bekam dabei ein so komisches Gefühl. Wo war nun Harry? Ah, da. Sie setzte sich auf den flachen Tisch vor den Sessel in dem Harry und Ginny kuschelten. Verträumt lächelte sie vor sich hin. Die zwei waren aber auch wirklich zu niedlich.

„Äh, Hermine? Können wir dir irgendwie helfen?" Harry sah irritiert aus. „Oh, Ron holt gerade deinen Umhang. Ich soll dir sagen, dass wir ihn uns mal leihen. Ron will in Ruhe mit mir reden." Hermine verpasste den viel sagenden Blick zwischen Ginny und Harry, sie sah betrübt auf den Boden. Dann zog sie einen Schmollmund. „Ich will aber nicht reden! Ich will heute auch mal knutschen und er hat mir alle Möglichkeiten verdorben und nun weigert er sich mich zu küssen! Ron ist so was von gemein!"

Harry hatte plötzlich ganz große runde Augen. Merkwürdig seine Augen sahen hinter den Brillengläsern immer etwas kleiner aus. Eigentlich schade, weil sie wirklich schön waren. Und was war nun mit Ginny los? Die hielt sich gerade noch mit einer Hand an Harry fest, sonst wäre sie auf dem Boden gelandet vor Lachen. Hatte sie etwas verpasst? Was war denn so witzig?

Ron rannte wie von Furien gehetzt die Treppe in den Schlafsaal hoch und warf sich dann vor Harrys Truhe auf die Knie. Hastig begann er in der Truhe zu wühlen. Harry könnte ruhig mal aufräumen, hier lag Zeug rum…Und wenn er den verdammten Umhang nicht schnell genug fand, würde Hermine am Ende an irgendeinem männlichen Arm hängen. Er hielt inne. Als sie an seinem Arm gehangen hatte, hatte sich das richtig gut angefühlt. Und ihre Augen waren so sanft gewesen. Und ihr Schmollmund…sie war niedlich wenn sie betrunken war.

Trotzdem, er würde nicht auf ihre blöde Geschichte eingehen. Er hatte genug von übereilten Mädchen-Geschichten für den Rest seines Lebens. Die Sache mit Lavander hatte ähnlich angefangen. Und er sollte verdammt sein, wenn er daran schuld wäre, dass die Sache mit Hermine auch in die Hose ging. Er sah es schon vor sich. Wenn er darauf einginge, würde sie ihm morgen früh nicht in die Augen gucken können. Sie würden Monate brauchen um wieder miteinander reden zu können ohne an diese dämliche Episode zu denken. Nein, das würde er verhindern!

Da war der Umhang! Er griff ihn sich und rannte zurück in den Aufenthaltsraum. Hermine saß bei Harry und Ginny. Ginny saß allerdings auf dem Boden und lachte Tränen, während Harry das Lachen versuchte zu unterdrücken und ihr half sich wieder zu setzen. Hermine starrte die beiden verständnislos an. Ron wollte gar nicht wissen, was sie erzählt hatte. Er würde hingehen, sie schnappen und aus dem Raum verschwinden. Er würde seiner kleinen Schwester nicht die Chance geben, dumme Bemerkungen zu machen.

Kaum griff er nach Hermines Arm, ging es aber schon los. „So, Ronald – du willst also mit Hermine in Ruhe reden? Über irgendwas Besonderes oder über deinen Aufsatz für Tränke?" Ron spürte wie sein Gesicht heiß wurde. „Halt die Klappe Ginny!" Damit zog er Hermine am Arm hinter sich her. Die stolperte hinter ihm, aber das war ihm gerade egal – er musste hier raus. „Das war aber gar nicht nett, Ronald! Und wieso zerrst du mich so? Wohin willst du denn eigentlich?" Ja, wohin wollte er denn eigentlich? Raus kam nicht in Frage. Irgendwo, wo es frische Luft gab... „Astronomieturm!"

Astronomieturm? Hermine spürte wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden. Astronomieturm? Da ging man nicht hin um zu reden – jedenfalls nichts nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit. Da gingen die älteren Pärchen hin. Ron schüttelte wortlos den Tarnumhang aus und schwang ihn um sich. Er hielt den Linken Arm einladend ausgebreitet. „Kommst du?" Sie trat mit wild klopfendem Herzen unter den Umhang in seinen Arm. Es war kaum zu glauben, dass sie hier mal zu dritt drunter gepasst hatten. Jetzt musste sie sich eng an Ron drängen, damit sie zu zweit passten. Ron hatte daher seinen Arm eng um ihre Schulter gelegt und hielt mit der anderen Hand den Mantel vorne gschlossen.

Mussten sie eigentlich zu dem dämlichen Turm? Der war am anderen Ende des Schlosses und dann noch die vielen Stufen. Und sie könnten genauso gut hier…sie schaute versuchsweise nach oben. Ron hatte ein entschlossenes Gesicht aufgesetzt. Oho, es würde der Turm werden und wenn sie nach seinem Gesicht ging, dann würden sie reden. Er hatte sich selten gegen sie durchgesetzt, aber wenn, dann hatte er so ausgesehen. Und sie war heute nicht gerade in Topform. Trotzdem sie konnte ja den Weg zum Turm genießen und ein wenig träumen, wie es wäre wenn…

Ron biss die Zähne zusammen. Bei jedem Schritt spürte er Hermines Körper an seinem. Aber er würde es bis zu diesem verdammten Turm schaffen. Er würde nicht wie ein hormongesteuerter Teenager über sie herfallen! Und er würde auch jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken, wie es sein würde, wenn er es doch tat! Er würde es bis zu dem verdammten Turm schaffen! Und es half nun gar nicht, dass sie ihren Arm um seine Hüften legte, damit ihre Schritte gleichmäßiger wurden. Ihre Hand … Der Turm, wann waren sie endlich bei dem verdammten Turm?

Endlich, da war die Treppe!

War es für Hermine schon recht schwer gewesen Rons Stechschritt durch das Schloss zu halten – von wegen romantisch! – war es auf der Treppe unmöglich. Sie verlor schon auf der zweiten Stufe das Gleichgewicht und wäre nach hinten gekippt, wenn er sie nicht im letzten Moment noch fest gehalten hätte.

Langsam war sie angenervt. Sie rannte hier wie eine Bekloppte durch das Schloss und nun brach sie sich auch noch fast den Hals. Und alles wegen, ja was eigentlich? „Du hast zu lange Beine!"

Er hielt sie immer noch dicht an sich gepresst. „Wir sollten die Treppe ohne den Mantel gehen." Seine Stimme klang genauso gepresst. Energisch machte sie einen Schritt nach vorne. Sie würde nicht hinter ihm die Treppe hoch hecheln und oben verschwitzt und atemlos auf eine der Bänke sinken um zu sterben. Sie würde in einem normalen Tempo die Treppe hoch steigen – vor ihm – und ihn ausbremsen. Sie hielt sich am Geländer fest und lief los.

Nach einigen Schritten spürte sie seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken. War sie nicht schnell genug? Aber nein, er drückte nicht. Er stütze sie nur dann und wann, wenn ihr Gleichgewichtssinn verloren ging. Das war an sich schon eine merkwürdige Sache – sonst hatte sie nie solche Probleme mit dem Gleichgewicht auf Treppen. Wäre es so, wenn er wirklich mit ihr hierher gehen würde weil….

Sie trat aus der Tür und stand auf der offenen Plattform des Turmes. Sie waren schon oft hier gewesen. Der Turm hieß schließlich nicht umsonst Astronomieturm. In gleichmäßigen Abständen standen Steinbänke verteilt. Normalerweise standen vor den Bänken die Teleskope. Auf dem Boden befand sich ein Steinmosaik, eine Sternenkarte, die sich magisch der aktuellen stellaren Konstellation anpasste.

Rons Hand lag noch immer warm auf ihrem Rücken. Er führte sie mit leichtem Druck zur Balustrade. Es war kein Vollmond. Es war nicht einmal eine sternenklare Nacht. Ron schaute über die Ländereien, konnte aber nicht einmal Hagrids Hütte ausmachen. Mit einem Seufzer ließ er sich auf die nächste Bank plumpsen. Das war mal wieder typisch – obwohl, er wollte ja nur mit ihr reden. Dann war das wohl in Ordnung. Er sah zu Hermine, die immer noch an der Brüstung lehnte. Ihre Haltung zeigte ihm, dass sie sauer war.

„Hermine? Komm' setz dich zu mir." Er sah, wie sie sich noch aufrechter hielt und mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Komm' schon! Sei nicht so motzig!" Normalerweise ließ sie sich immer auf seinen kleinen Jungen Ton ein – außer sie war wirklich sauer. Erleichtert sah er zu, wie sie zu ihm kam und sich neben ihm auf die Bank setzte. An das andere Ende der Bank wohlgemerkt. Sie hatte ihre Hände unter ihre Oberschenkel gesteckt und starrte auf einen der sich bewegenden Monde von ... keine Ahnung irgendeinem Planeten. Ihre Haare hingen ihr ins Gesicht, daher konnte er nicht an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck abschätzen, wie sauer sie nun war. Warum sie überhaupt sauer war, war ihm irgendwie auch ein Rätsel – aber das war nichts Neues.

„Was ist? Du warst doch den ganzen Abend gut gelaunt." Sie begann mit den Füßen zu wackeln. „Vielleicht lässt der Alkohol nach." Ihre Stimme klang abweisend. Ron rutschte etwas näher. „Deswegen hatte ich dich hergebracht. Ich dachte die frische Luft tut dir gut." Sie schnaubte durch die Nase. Verwirrt sah er sie an „Was? Was ist denn?" Sie schaute von ihm weg, so dass er gar nichts mehr von ihrem Gesicht sehen konnte. Was war denn mit ihr heute los? Das war doch mehr als das bisschen Bowle. Er rutschte noch näher. Jetzt berührte er mit seinem Bein ihre Hand. Sie zog sie sofort unter ihrem Bein weg. Sie lag nun auf ihrem Oberschenkel. Er starrte auf ihre Finger. Ach, was soll's, er konnte es wohl sowieso nicht schlimmer machen. Er nahm ihre Hand. Sie zog sie nicht weg. Aber sie schaute auch nicht zu ihm. Sie starrte weiter über die Brüstung ins Dunkle.

„Hey, seit wann lässt du eine Gelegenheit aus über Gefühle zu sprechen?" Keine Reaktion. Ihre Hand war warm. Er strich leicht mit seinem Daumen über ihr Handgelenk. „Lass mich den Satz anders formulieren: wann lässt du eine Gelegenheit aus über Gefühle zu reden, wenn ich dir wirklich und auch noch freiwillig zuhöre?" Endlich bekam er eine Reaktion. Sie schaute wieder auf ihre Füße, aber er hatte das Lächeln gesehen. Er nahm Hermines Hand mit seiner anderen und strich mit der freien ihre Haare zurück. Dann ließ er seinen Arm um ihre Schultern gleiten. Wow, das war richtig ...elegant gewesen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er so etwas bei Hermine zuwege brachte?

Sie nuschelte etwas. Er hatte nicht ein Wort verstanden. Konnte an seinem Herzklopfen liegen, dass in seinen Ohren wie Donner hallte. Er beugte sich nach vorn. Seine Nase berührte fast ihre Schläfe. „Was?" Sie seufzte und schloss die Augen.

„Nicht einmal mein bester Freund findet mich attraktiv genug um mich zu küssen. Alle Jungs stehen nur auf so dumme Kühe ohne Hirn mit viel Busen!" Oha, selbst er merkte, dass es um Lavander ging. Er hatte ja reden wollen. Wieso kamen Todesser nie dann, wenn man Ablenkung benötigte? Wo waren die ganzen dunklen Gestalten, wenn man auf dem Präsentierteller saß? Ach, verflixt! Nun musste er wohl durch. Er holte tief Luft.

„So einfach ist das nicht – und du weißt das auch! Du hast es selbst gesagt: du bist meine beste Freundin. Wir können nicht sowas machen und am nächsten Tag ist alles beim alten. Wir sollten nichts überstürzen. Und vor allem sollten wir beide bei klarem Verstand sein und nicht angetrunken." Er sah sie an, aber sie schaute immer noch auf ihre Füße, den Mond oder was auch immer es interessantes auf dem Boden gab.

Ron schaute in die Schwärze der Nacht. Nun bring es auch zu Ende! Er holte noch einmal tief Luft „Außerdem habe ich es mir immer romantischer vorgestellt."

Hermine traute ihren Ohren nicht. Er hatte es sich vorgestellt sie zu küssen? Sie hatte es gewusst – sie hatte es sich nicht alles eingebildet. Sie schaute zum ersten Mal auf, seit sie auf der Bank saß. Sie konnte nur sein Profil sehen. Er starrte blicklos in die Nacht und hatte ein kleines Lächeln auf dem Mund. Es sah ein wenig spöttisch aus.

„Unter einem Mistelzweig oder nachdem Harry Du-weißt-schon-wen endlich von der Landkarte gefegt hat oder nachdem ich dir heroisch das Leben gerettet habe..." Jetzt musste sie doch grinsen. Hatte er sich das wirklich so vorgestellt? Vielleicht so wie sie es sich vor dem Einschlafen manchmal ausmalte? Leise fügte sie hinzu „Oder vor der finalen Schlacht mit den Todessern." Er drehte sich zu ihr. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Er begann zu grinsen. „Oder vor der finalen Schlacht!"

Er ließ ihre Hand los und schloss sie nun richtig in die Arme. Sie spürte seinen Brustkorb vibrieren als er leise weiter sprach. „Albern, oder?" Sie schlang ihre Arme um seine Mitte. „Nein, gar nicht!" Es war das schönste, das sie je gehört hatte. Es war viel besser als in einer dunklen Ecke knutschen. Er machte sich Gedanken um ihre Beziehung. Er wollte sie nicht verlieren. Sie war ihm wichtig. „können wir noch ein bisschen hier bleiben?"

Sie spürte wie Ron seinen Kopf bewegte und sah auf um zu sehen, was er machte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Sein Gesicht strahlte. „Sicher!" Dann zog er sie wieder an sich. Sie ließ ihren Kopf an seine Brust sinken und spürte kurz darauf wie er seine Wange auf ihren Kopf legte.

Ron spürte die weichen Haare unter seiner Wange. Er fühlte sich leichter. Endlich hatte er es ihr gesagt – naja, vielleicht nicht richtig gesagt, aber sie hatte es verstanden. Und sie lag in seinen Armen und das war im Moment genau das richtige. Er hätte nicht tauschen wollen – mit niemandem. Das war mit Abstand der beste Tag in seinem Leben!


End file.
